All Scrubbed Up
by bigNbeautiful89
Summary: Dr Sookie Stackhouse is in her first year as an intern at the Shreveport hospital...there she will find friendship and learn to be a good doctor, but what happens when a hot doctor tries to woo her? *ADOPTED BY blackNdeadly*
1. Welcome to Shrev Hospital

**Hi!**

**So this story has been adopted. The author, miss blackNdeadly has given me this story as she doesn't know where its going to go but I do…as soon as I read, I thought up many ideas and so she said, right, its yours…it kinda helps that we know each other too…you see, I'm a nursing student too and I'm a big girl too and let's face it, I'm fan of her and I fell in love with her story (her actual life story) when she was on the Biggest loser…I'm one of her biggest fans…**

**So I've adopted it and I hope that you will like it…If not, complain to miss bNd…and she will yell at me to my arse into gear and sometimes she will be putting her input here and there because I have appointed her Beta…**

**So here is the story **_**Dumb Title Here**_**…reason why its called that is because bNd couldn't come up with a good name.. but I can…Its gonna be called…wait for it….**_**Dumb Title Here!**_** I know….but who can come up with a title for this story? You let me know…and if you have ideas…you let me know…**

**Without further ado, let's get on with the story…I will update a chapter once a week..so, this week is all about the adopting but a brand new chapter will be posted soon. This story also has a lot of Grey's Anatomy in it...That's how bNd got the idea from...mixing Greys and just using the characters from Southern Vampires...  
**

**Until then, here is chapter one…and I have decided to add chapter one and two together, just make it a long chapter..  
**

**I do not own anything but if I did, Eric is mine…and he would definitely be Dr McDreamy or better yet, Dr McGracious Plenty  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

They say that doctors are the best; the most mature and know almost everything about life. They also say that to be a doctor, you have be brilliant, cocky, headstrong and be able to face whatever challenge life throws in your way with your hands…oh, and fight dirty. Well, if that's true, then I am fucked.

You see, I never intended to be a surgeon. I wanted to be something other than a surgeon, like a chef or something else. But when you have a father who's pressuring you to be extraordinary, and who also happens to be one of the best surgeons of all time, your life is no longer in your control. You do whatever he says and if it happens to be hard, well, then suck it up, because you aim to please him.

Which is exactly what I did; I gave up traveling with my best friends and went to Harvard Medical School and now, 4 years later, I am now at the Shreveport Hospital, on my first day as an intern.

Looking around me, I stared at the fellow new interns who were just as scared and nervous as I was. There was a gay looking black man changing into the blue scrubs and trying to tie up his pants while trying to make eye contact at the man next to him, who looked like the cocky heart-throb about to punch somebody and next to the two men was pampered princess who looked like she didn't like to be fucked around with. I didn't know their names but they did not look they were having fun.

A girl with curly brown hair sat down next to me and began to change. I saw that she was wearing long brown fisherman pants; a fluoro dyed purple shirt and a black coat. If anything, she looked like a hippie.

"Hey, how you doing? I'm Dr Amelia Broadway but you can call me Mia. What's your name?" she said as she offered her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand. "Dr Susanna Stackhouse, but you can call me Sookie, Susanna is a weird and a long name."

"Stackhouse? Any relation to the great Dr Corbett Stackhouse?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. He's my dad"

"Oh…Cool. So, excited to be here at the Shrev. Hospital?" Mia asked.

"Shrev. Hospital?" I replied.

"Shreveport is just is way too long to pronounce so we call it the Shrev." She explained.

"Oh…So, why surgery? I mean, you like look the kind girl who would alternate medicine, like a guru or something." I said.

"Well, my dad was a 'guru' as you say and I was going to follow in his footsteps and take over his practice but then I thought; why not do something different? So I thought 'surgeon' and now I am living the dream. Did you go into surgery because of your father?" Mia asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, something like that."

We continued to change into our scrubs then we all left the changing room and made our way to the front desk, where a stern looking black woman was standing along with a tall gray-haired man.

"Hello and welcome to Shreveport Hospital. My name is Dr Sam Merlotte. I am the Chief of Surgery." He said, looking at us

"And I am Dr Tara Thornton. You may call me Thornton or Dr Thornton but never Tara… I am here to explain the rules, but first a message from the Chief." She snaps at us.

"I hear the call her The Nazi." Mia whispered to me. I giggled, which then caused attention and everyone turned around to stare at us.

The Chief sighed. "Obviously rule number one would be no talking when I'm talking. You will treat this hospital and its workers with respect. You will obey the orders of attending and residents and you will respect other interns around you. You will all be in the same group of interns for your entire residency, so look around you. These people will be your friends, your co-workers. You will also study with them, work with them and eat when they eat. This is a competition people. In fact, some of might not even make it to the end of your residency. This is a hospital, not a school and definitely not a playground. Thank you for listening. Dr Thornton, they're all yours."

Dr Thornton looked at us, her eyes scanning us like we were in a prison, with us being the prisoners and she's the prison ward.

She cleared her throat. "I have but five rules. Rule number one; don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate you and that isn't gonna change anytime soon. Right now, you are on the bottom of the surgical food chain, so really you're nothing. Your shifts start now and last forty-eight hours. Rule number two; always answer your pager, even if you're on a run. Come on people, let's go."

She began walking and we followed her, grabbing our pages as we left. As we were walking, the other doctors thought it was time to introduce each other to everybody. The black gay doctor held his hand and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Dr Lafayette Reynolds. How do you do?" he said.

I smiled. "I'm Dr Susanna Stackhouse. But you can call me Sookie."

The cocky heart-throb held out his hand. "Dr Bill Compton…Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dr Pam De Beaufort…and you are?" the princess asked Mia.

"Dr Amelia Broadway, but you can just call me Mia." She said.

Pam smiled. "Oh, I will."

I stared at her, frowning. Pam smiled and winked at me.

"People, are you listening?" asked Dr Thornton. We all looked at her and nodded our heads. She nodded her head and opened a door, "On-Call room, which brings me to rule number three; when I'm asleep, do not wake me. If you have to because of a patient, he/she better be dying be the time I get there. Rule number four, your patient better not be dead by the time I get there, because not only will your patient have died, you would have woken me for no reason. Are we clear?"

I cleared my throat. Thornton looked at me. "What?"

"You said five rules. That was only four." I said.

She checked her pager and looked at us. "Rule number five, when I move, you move. Let's go, we have a trauma heading this way." She began to run and we followed her, heading to the ER.

Once we arrived, it was complete chaos. There were bloody bodies lying on gurneys and various nurses and doctors running around. One doctor in particular, was doing CPR on a fellow patient or was coding.

"Clear!" he shouted as he placed the paddles on the patient's, who was a man, chest and the paddles shocked him, which made his heartbeat start beating properly again.

"Okay, start him on pre-op and get him to an OR immediately." He told one of nurses. He signed something on a chart and turned to us.

"Dr Thornton, are these your new recruits?" he asked Thornton.

"Yes…People, this is Dr Eric Northman. He's our head of trauma surgery, meaning he's an attending, so you will listen to him and do whatever he says. Am I clear?" she told us.

We nodded and I shifted uneasily. I wasn't uneasy around Dr Northman because he was the boss, but because he was a handsome man. He had light blond hair, sky blue eyes that made you want to fly and his shoulders were broad and muscled. He looked like he was an army recruit and he was tall. I could feel my heart flutter by looking at him.

"Dr Thornton, mind if I steal one of your interns to work with me today?" he asked.

Thornton nodded. "Yeah, um Dr Stackhouse, you'll be on Dr Northman's services today."

I smiled and went over to Dr Northman and the others left and I stood there, wondering what to do.

"Well, Dr Stackhouse, shall we save lives today?" Dr Northman asked.

Just then, two ambulance offices burst into the room, rolling a gurney that had a man groaning on it. The man began to throw up blood, which spilled to the floor.

I sighed. "Sure, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

0-0-0-0-0

"Push one of epi and where the hell is that crash cart I asked for?" Dr Northman yelled at the nurses behind. One of the nurses ran off and I sighed. I continued to do CPR, my hands pushing into the man's chest. I looked at the monitor and realised that his blood pressure was seriously low.

The man who had just came in, throwing up blood, was now fighting for his life on the gurney. I haven't been here for more than an hour and already I'm trying to save a man's life. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. _Sookie, just shut the fuck up and CPR the shit out of this man!_

Just then, the nurse returned with the crash cart and I lifted my hands off the man while the placed the pads on his chest.

Dr Northman looked at me. "Dr Stackhouse, would you like to do the honours?"

I nodded and grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 300."

The nurse nodded and I placed the paddles onto the man's chest, waited for it to charged then squeeze the nozzle, which gave the man a shock, which caused the man to jump. I looked at the monitor and there was no change.

"Charge to 360!" I yelled.

I squeezed the nozzle again and it gave the shock. But the man's vitals did not change.I stood there with the paddles in my hand. Dr Northman began CPR again and I sighed.

"Dr Stackhouse?" Northman asked.

I remained silent, just standing there, with the paddles in my hand, wondering what to do.

"Dr Stackhouse!" He yelled.

I looked at him and I saw that he had stopped CPR.

"What?" I screamed back.

I dropped the paddles and took over the CPR.

"Call it." He said quietly.

"No I can still save him." I growled.

"Dr Stackhouse, the man has been dying for the last hour before our very eyes. He has fought and now, it time to let him go. We have done all we can…so call it." He whispered to me.

I sighed, standing up and placing my hands by my side. "Time of death, 11:22am."

I took off my gloves and walked out of the room. I heard Dr Northman follow me and I walked to the elevator. I pressed a button, not sure where I wanted to go. Dr Northman followed in behind me and the elevator doors closed. I leaned against the wall, thinking about the man when all of the sudden, Northman grabs my shoulder and presses me against the wall and kissed first I was in shock but then I began to return the kiss with passion. Then I pushed him away.

"I am sorry, but I hardly know you." I said to him just as the doors opened and I walked out of the elevator.

I turned back to see Northman standing there in the elevator with heat in his eyes and then the doors closed. I haven't been here for more than an hour and already, I've lost a patient and kissed my boss.

_Way to go Stackhouse…_

0-0-0-0-0

I sat down, plopping my lunch tray on the table. On the menu today was sweet chilli chicken wraps with fries and fruit salad. Not an ideal lunch but it'll do for now. Besides, food wasn't even on my mind. That kiss in the elevator was burning its memory into my head. I looked around the cafeteria for the hot Dr Northman and saw that he wasn't around. I turned up the volume on my IPod and just then, the song "_In My Head_" started playing and I closed my eyes, my mouth moving to the words of the song.

_Dr Northman has on long black pants, white shirt and black jacket and a black hat…._

_He came towards me smiling, then all of the sudden he jumped up on the table as he starts to sing,_

"_Just Say with me now, say the word and we'll go,"_

_What the fuck…_

_He spined around on the table like Michael Jackson while singing,_

"_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes,"_

_All of the sudden, Mia and the others jump and together they do a little spin, while bumping their hips…_

_Eric sang, "You'll see a side of love you've never known…"_

_He slid his way to my feet, singing, "I can see it going down, going down…"_

_He then got up and jumped back on the table, "In my head, I see you all over me."_

_The others touched themselves while spinning around on the table like a dance. I tilt my head to the side, confused._

"_In my head, you fulfil my fantasy."_

_Dr Compton and Dr Merlotte then pick me up and put me in front of Eric._

"_You'll be screaming no!" Eric sang as he touched my face, _

_"In my head, it's going down. In my head it's going down."_

_Eric stared. "In my head…yeah…Sookie….Sookie!"_

I snapped out of my little fantasy and looked around. Mia stared at me.

"Sorry, just thinking….." I said.

"Well…what were you thinking about?" she asked as she took a bite of her lunch. She had on her plate a sweet chilli chicken wrap and some chips and a bottle of Coke.

"Nothing in particular." I told her.

I then see Dr Northman walk into the cafeteria with some other doctors and I gasped, jumping my head under the table. Mia followed me and frowned at me.

"Let's just say I rather not talk about it." I said.

Mia nodded. "Right…"

I sighed, lifting my head from out under the table. Mia followed soon after, looking at me for an explanation.

I groaned, "Okay, you see that hot, tall, blonde sexy doctor with 'fuck-me' eyes sitting over there with that red haired chick and the chief?"

Mia nodded, looking over at the table. "I wouldn't call him hot to his face, but you're right about the eyes…totally 'fuck-me' worthy."

I groaned. "Listen, you wanna hear this or not?"

Mia looked at me as if to say, "Yeah…dummy."

"Well, after you guys left with the Nazi, we had this patient. Now we did everything we can to revive him but he died and I was so pissed off so I walked away and he followed me to the elevator. Once we were inside, he kissed me, passionately." I told her.

Mia stared at me. "That's it? He kissed you?"

"Well, what were you expecting?" I asked.

"Well, obviously not that…it's just a kiss…Now if it was major surgery, that would be something to talk about." Mia replied.

"I'll remember that next time…" I grumbled.

"So, you kissed…whatcha gonna call him?" Mia asked.

I frowned. "Dr Northman…what else would call him?"

"No! He needs a name, like that doctor from Grey's Anatomy that everyone calls McDreamy." Mia explained.

"Oh…uh…McSexy?" I suggested.

Pam sat down. "Oh, who are we talking about?"

Mia smiled. "Sookie's hot doctor over there. The blonde one…Dr Northman."

I scoffed. "He's not my doctor."

Pam giggled. "Obviously…how about McSteamy?"

Mia shook her head. "No, that wannabe daddy from Grey's taken that name."

"McLust?" I said.

"No it has to be something…well something better than that…" Mia said.

"McHot?" Pam suggested.

I sighed. "McVampire?"

Pam and Mia stared at me.

I shrugged. "What? He looks like one."

Pam shook her head, annoyed. "McBlondie?"

"No…No, I have it…" Mia whispered.

I frowned, taking a sip from my drink. "What?"

Mia smiled at us. "McFuck-Me-Hard."

I spat out my drink, which landed all over Pam's face. She scowled as I tried mop up the mess.

Mia laughed. "I'm gonna have to call you McClumsy if you keep doing that every time we say that name…unless you have any other ideas?"

I just stared at her.


	2. Crazy For You

**Hi, **

**Here is chapters three and four together…and soon a brand new chapter will be posted…**

**I have a title for the story, thanks to miss bassprincess for the ideas...**

**I do not own anything…nothing…zip…nada…miss Charliane Harries does…**

**Chapter Two**

**Sookie POV**

Arriving home that night, I took of my jacket and shoes and slumped down on the couch. I turned the TV on and flicked through the channels. My mind was on the forbidden kiss that I had shared with Eric.

_Eric? Great…now I'm calling him by his first name. And forbidden? There's nothing forbidden about a passionate, weak-in-the-knees, really hot, short kiss. Stop it Stackhouse, you're driving yourself nuts._

I sighed, getting up of my seat and walking into my kitchen. I took my phone of its hanger and dialled in my best friend's number, Alcide Herveaux. Alcide was my next door neighbour when I was growing up in the streets of Bon Temps. He became best friends to my brother, Jason and me. We went to high school together and after one very drunken night, he became the first man that I had ever had sex with. We dated for a little while, but it was a weird relationship and then we figured that we're better off as best friends than lovers. So we became besties and then he got married to a woman named Debbie. They are still living in Bon Temps and Alcide owning his own moving business. Also, Debbie is expecting their first baby.

The phone rang a few times and then a very hormonal woman picked up.

"What?" said Debbie.

"Hey Deb, how are you?" I asked.

"Sookie! I haven't heard from in like, ages! How have you been?" she screamed in my ear.

"Good Deb…hey, listen, is Alcide there?" I asked.

"You mean the man who knocked me up, is a bastard who began to fuck you last night and then fell asleep and left you unsatisfied, because oh, I don't know, sleeping with a pregnant woman is tiring?" she scowled.

"Yep, that's the man…he's some man." I said, trying to hold in my laughter. There was some shuffling on the phone and then I heard a gruff male voice

"Sookie, what's up?" Alcide greeted.

"Nothing much, just ringing to talk and see how you are and by the sound of it, you're not doing alright." I said.

"Women and hormones. When will these little outbursts stop?" he complained.

"When that baby is out and that's when the real work starts, so treat Deb like the angel she is or there will be hell to pay. Trust me, getting a pregnant woman mad is like being in a room, watching porn but you have no hands to release yourself." I told him.

"What the fuck?" he replied.

"Never mind…my mind has been a bit preoccupied." I quickly said.

"Oh, by your brother's news?" he said.

I frowned. "What news?"

Alcide gasped. "He hasn't told you? Well aren't you in for a treat."

"Well, don't delay the news. What's happening?" I asked.

"Your brother is getting married. To Crystal Norris." He told me.

I gasped. "No…No….NO! He's marrying her? That stupid bitch? The bitch that bloody slept with you and then left you for him?"

"The very same though technically we broke up before she got with him." He said.

"But still, she slept with you and got with him one week after." I reminded him.

Alcide sighed. "Yeah, let's not bring up the past, shall we? Crystal Norris is a bitch, we know that but obviously it must be love if they're getting married."

I rolled my eyes. "Pff, yeah right. Only thing Crystal wants is money."

Alcide laughed. "Yeah, I know but I can't help him. Anyway, what did you ring me for?"

"What could else I ring you for? I wanted to chat!" I stammered.

"Yeah right Sooks, I know you better than that. Let me guess, new crush?" he asked.

_Damn it, he knew me so well._ "More or less, yeah…very, very, hot crush." I said.

"Oh la, la…tell me more." He said.

"There's nothing to tell. He's hot, sexy and in fact there is a name for him. McFuck-Me-Hard." I told him.

He laughed. "McFuck-Me-Hard? Seriously Sookie? Well, does Mr McFuck-Me-Hard have a name?"

"Yes, Eric…Northman." I said.

"Dr Eric Northman? He's the guy that tried to chat up Debbie last week when we went for our check-up! Say away from him Sookie. He's got that look, you know, that look that tells you he's up to no good. I don't care if he might be good in bed. Just say away from him." Alcide warned me.

I sighed. "Jealous much? Alcide, I am not going to sleep with the guy and how would you know he's good in bed? I mean not I'm thinking about it or anything but seriously, how would you know?"

"Something has already happened hasn't it? You've slept with him already haven't you?" Alcide accused me.

"NO! I mean, no…nothing like that…it was just a kiss…a really passionate kiss that resulted hands touching and hair messed up." I told him.

"Seriously? Shame on you Sookie, shame on you." Alcide said.

"Shut up smart-arse, we both know that you've done worst." I growled.

"Yes, but I didn't do it something like with total stranger now did I? Anyway, I have to go. Love you bitch." Alcide said.

I smiled. "Love you bastard."

I hanged up the phone. I walked back to my couch and sat down. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep and not think about my next shift and Dr Eric Northman. But as far as Fate goes, I knew that wasn't gonna happen.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Eric POV**

_I am lying in bed, holding a cocktail in my hand. Cocktail…someone must have been really drunk or dumb to name alcoholic drinks after a dick and a tail. But still, it sounds sexier all the same. Anyway, I'm lying in bed, the sheets are a red velvet colour and the texture is silk. The pillows are soft and fluffy. I finish my drink, and there she is again. She is a beautiful woman, with silky blonde hair, blue eyes and a mouth that teases in every way. A mouth will do some serious danger, especially if it's anywhere near my body. She is wearing a black corset that is showing off her boobs in a very nice manner and her panties are a red colour._

_She pulls out a bottle of body oil, undoing the lid and letting the silky substance fall gently onto her hands. She begins to rub the oil all over my body, teasing me as she gently rubs my abdomen, getting closer to my already hard dick._

_"You've been a bad boy Mr Northman." She seductively says to me._

_I smile. "How bad?"_

_Her hands reach further down and I gasp with she takes my hard length in her soft hands. She begins to rub up and down._

_"Bad, bad boy Mr Northman." She whispers._

_"Oh Sookie…"_

_"Northman…NORTHMAN"—_

I awoke suddenly and am faced with a smiling Dr Thornton. Usually, behind her back I call her Nazi but since she was one of my best friends, I called her Tara. I sat up in my chair and sighed.

"Yes, Tara…dozed off, won't happen again." I said.

Tara laughed. "You did more than doze off, Northman. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing…No-one…What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, 'cause you whispered a name and I'm pretty that's a hard-on." Tara told me.

I looked down at my pants and true to Tara's words, my lengthy member was up and about for the world to see.

"Oh shit…" I whispered.

"Go home Northman. Nobody, especially me, wants to see your dick up and showing it off, even you are the hottest man in this hospital. Go home and put cold water on it." She scowled at me.

I sniggered. "As I seem to recall Tara, you actually quite liked my dick or would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Tara sighed. "Piss off Eric and besides, I'm married now so you couldn't have me even if you tried to win me."

I smiled and walk away. I walked to the changing room and took of my white coat and shoes. Putting on my Converse sneakers and jacket, I grabbed my keys and walked to the hospital car park. I quickly found my Yamaha R125 blue bike and got on it, taking off as fast as I could.

I love my bike. I also owned a red Camaro SS, but I think there's something sexy about owning a bike. All the men want to be you and all the girls want to screw you. I've never screwed a girl on a bike before but I have yet to try it out and maybe with a certain blonde haired beauty.

That kiss is just haunting me. I don't know what came over me but kissing seemed like the best option at that time. I have to admit, that was the best kiss I have had in a long time. Not that I am complaining, 'cause most of the girls I date are alright but that kiss with Sookie, it just awoken a fire in me.

_Sookie? Great, you're on first name basis. What is with you Northman? I need to get over it! No, I need to get home, have shower and go out and get laid. But still, that kiss…_

I arrived home and said hello to my dog. I own an Alaskan malamute husky dog called Bob. Yeah, I know, cruel name for a dog, but I wasn't expecting him. My wonderful annoying sister Sophie Ann owned two of them and they had puppies and so for my birthday, she gave me one. I didn't want a dog but I've grown close to Bob. He's my best mate. Though, it seems like he has a mind of his own and a dick of his own. He is one horny dog and I get why my sister gave him to me. She probably figured horny dog goes well with a horny brother.

I grabbed my mail and sat down on my couch, reading the letters. Bob hopped up onto the couch and laid his head on my lap. I loved it when he did that. It was like a brotherly moment between man and his dog. I threw away my mail and patted Bob.

"You know mate? I seriously need to get laid. I've been thinking about this girl whose name is Sookie and she is beautiful, charming and...and...and she is driving me nuts. So I need to get out there!" I said to him. He sighed and stared at me with his blue eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You're even hornier than I am, or must I remind you of the poodle you knocked up last month? I'm still paying the vet bills you know." I scoffed at him. He whined and then sighed again. I shook my head.

"Yep, it's official, you've gone nuts. What the hell Eric?" a woman's voice said behind me. I pushed Bob off my lap and turned around to see my sister standing there.

"Sophie! What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"I am here to see how you are and to return that casserole dish and to ask a favour." She replied.

I smiled. "Let me guess, you want me to look after the kids, so that you and Andre and go off and fuck yourselves to death and oh, look at that, make another baby."

She glowered at me. "Shut up dickhead, but yeah…and it's a dinner for Andre's firm, but there might be sex on the table if I'm a good girl."

I coughed. "And when are you ever a good girl?"

"Fuck you, smart arse! Anyway, thanks for the dish and for volunteering. I will give you a call when I have the date of the dinner. Oh and our parents want us over for dinner sometime. They want to talk to us about something." She told me

"Probably announcing their divorce." I said.

"I don't know but it might be something like that." She said.

I gave her a hug and watched her walk to the door. She turned and looked at me.

"By the way, who is Sookie?" she asked.

"No-one." I quickly said.

"Oh really? Okay, whatever you say…Bye." She said as she walked out the door.

I sighed. Bob whined, wanting to be fed.

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumbled.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Tequila And Trouble

**As promise, a new chapter for all**

**I do not own anything…nothing…zip…nada…Miss Charlene Harries does…I hope that you enjoy this chapter…it is fun…*chuckles evilly***

**Chapter Three**

**Sookie POV**

After the phone call with Alcide, I decided to ring my brother for some much needed advice. Jason and Crystal had a fucked up relationship and if he thinks that he's going to marry her, he's got another thing coming for him.

I punched his number into my phone and it rings…rings…and just rings. I sighed, hanging up the phone and getting up out of my seat walking into my kitchen. As I reached for the fridge, my mobile goes off and I answered it, hoping that it would be Jason.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sookie, It's Mia, you know…from the hospital." Replied a voice.

"Oh Hi! What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you wanna get some drinks and talk about your day…you know about _him._" She said.

I laughed. "Nothing is going on between Eric and I…it was just a kiss."

"Right…you still wanna come to the pub?" she asked.

I sighed. "Okay…which pub?"

-0-

I arrived at the local pub, Fangtasia, which was a vampire themed bar. I saw Mia, Pam and Lafayette all huddled up in a booth. I make my way over to them, sitting down. After a round of hellos and how are yous, Laffayette speaks up first.

"So missy, you kissed Dr McFuck-Me…tsk tsk…I knew that innocent act was an innocent act." He said.

I groaned, looking at Mia. She shrugged and sipped her drink. "Well, like I told Mia, it was just a kiss, nothing more."

Lafayette nodded his head. "Right, and I'm the Pope. Come on Girlfriend. You wanted that kiss, don't lie…We all know that man is gorgeous."

Pam laughed. "Hence the name Dr McFuck-Me-_Hard _ Lafayette…but McFuck-Me is fine. Have you seen him since?"

I shook my head. "No, I went home, called a few people and was planning on sleeping until Mia rang me. Why are we here?"

"To celebrate our first day at the hospital." She told me.

I nodded. "Cool. Well after the day I've had, I need a bottle of tequila."

I gestured to the waitress and gave her my order. Lafayette and Pam stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Must have been a major kiss if you need a full bottle of tequila." Lafayette said.

I shrugged. "No…just want to drink. Now, are you gonna ask me stupid things or are you going to join me for a drink?"

Lafayette shook his head. "No…but I will join you for that drink."

"This going to be a busy and fun night," Pam said.

My drink order arrives, along with two shot glasses. I poured myself and Lafayette a glass and looked at the girls. They shook their head and I shrugged. I sculled mine and poured myself another.

"Hey, take it easy there," Mia said. I frowned at her and drunk my second shot, but didn't pour another.

Then she noticed something behind my head. I turned around and noticed a certain blonde, tall man walk in with Tara and Bill. I groaned and poured myself another shot, sculling it. I look at Mia and Pam and they both had smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, we have company." Lafayette said, trying to hold his laughter. He then begins to look away and I turned around to notice that Tara and Bill had spotted us and were making there away over, including the certain Blonde Viking…_His name is Eric…call him that…_

"Oh, great," I muttered, taking a huge sip from the tequila bottle

"Hi Mia, Pam, Lafayette and Miss Sookie," Eric said with a broad, smile on his face.

"Hi Eric," Pam said, clearing her throat.

"Had a good first day people?" Tara asked. We all nodded and I poured myself another drink.

Lafayette frowned. "Gee whiz Sookie, drink much."

I scoffed. "I can handle my liquor."

Lafayette nodded. "Still, you must have had a hell of day to be drinking this much. I guess certain things do that for ya, huh?"

I stared at him. "No, it's not what happened at the hospital…My brother is getting married."

"Congratulations." Eric said. I looked at him and stared. His piercing blue eyes stared back into mine and I melt, my legs turning jelly. _God that mouth…those eyes…_

"Sookie!" Mia yelled and I snapped back to reality. I looked down and noticed that I had tipped over the bottle of tequila. I gasped, standing up and walked over to the bar, grabbing a few napkins and walking back to the table.

"I am so sorry." I apoligised. Lafayette just nodded, trying to hold back his laughter. Pam and Mia shook their heads and mumbled that it was fine. Eric smiled, like it was amusing to watch me stumble. I could feel that my thoughts were a bit fuzzy and I asked myself just how much of the tequila did I drink. I then noticed my favourite song, _One and Only _had just come on.

"Oooh! I love this song!" I suddenly exclaimed and started dancing. I grabbed Eric and dragged him away a bit to dance.

"Oh lala…go Sookie." I heard Lafayette say.

I ignored him and wrapped my arms around Eric. He looked awkward, standing in the middle of the dance floor with his arms around me, but I liked it.

"So…" I said.

He sighed. "So…why are we dancing?"

"Because I need to talk to you and I don't think it would be right to do it in front of them." I said.

He nodded. "I see…well, what did you want to talk about?"

I sighed. "About the kiss…can we not bring that up tonight? Like, let's not mention it and let just have a drink, like normal co-workers."

"Sure thing." He said and he gestured to the waitress. The waitress brings over a tray with two shots with a clear brown liquid in it. He takes them off the tray and hands one to me.

"To a perfectly normal night." He said, and drinks his shot. I nodded my head and drink mine. If only I knew that it wasn't going to be a normal night.

-0-

I'd never had a hangover before so I wasn't sure if the fact that every muscle in my body ached was normal. But when I woke up, my head was pounding and it felt like a gun had blown off in my head. I opened my eyes and looked around. I frowned, as this was not my room. I moved around and noticed that I was lying black silk sheets and a really soft bed. But I also noticed something else. To my side, there was something hard…I looked to my left and gasped. _Oh shit…_

I gasped again as I sprang up and away, landing on the floor with a thud. I quickly rubbed my eyes and saw that I was completely naked and I screamed, ripping the top sheet from the bed in front of me to quickly cover up.

"Oh shit…oh shit….oh my god…" I said, trying not to panic.

"Will you shut up?" mumbled a voice from the bed.

"You shut up!" I hissed. I turned to my left and noticed a dog sitting next to me. I then shook my head and stood up, staring at the figure in the bed. I gasped when I saw who it was.

Eric Northman.

"Fuck me…" I whispered.


	4. Meet The Gracious Plenty

**Hello All,**

**Firstly, I am so sorry for the late updates. University has started back up again and so have been busy with lectures and various tasks. Have also started new job and so will be spending time working but will not forget to update!**

**Anyway, last chapter was a bit saucy wasn't it? Well, I can promise that this chapter will be saucy too so a bit of a warning..this will contain a saucy lemon and please be nice. It's the first time that I have written a lemon…I don't know why went this way with this story but hey, I can promise you that it will be funny and full of citrus! I will never look at another lemon (the actual fruit) normally again without thinking what it actually means…**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter…**

**I own nothing, Zip…Nada. The author, Mrs Charliane Harris Does…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sookie POV**

"Fuck me…Oh shit…oh fuck.." I whispered over and over again, the reality of the fact that I ended up in bed with the hot doctor from the hospital hitting me. I continued to whisper and stare at Eric when suddenly a gruff voice shouts from the bed.

"Can you please be quiet and let me sleep. I have a surgery in about five hours. I need my sleep." The gruff voice said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, how about you get up and go and sleep in your own bed? " I snapped.

Eric groaned and moved around the bed. He sat up suddenly and stared at me. "What the fuck?"

I stared back. "You tell me. Can I ask just what the hell you are doing in my bed?"

"I don't know actually." He replied. "Well, actually, you're in my bed..."

"Beside the point..." I said. I gave myself a mental slap as I realised that it was his house that I was in, not mine.

"Well, firstly, I should ask you what you are doing in my bed, not you asking me what I am doing in your bed. So Miss Stackhouse, what are you doing in bed, wrapped in my sheets?" he asked.

I frowned. "Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

"What is?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Well, you're naked, I'm naked…pretty clear to see what we have been up to, don't you think?"

Eric frowned. "Not really no…Wait, do you think…Nah, you can't possibly be saying that we-"

I nodded. "Yeah…that's what I'm saying. We had sex."

Eric laughed.

"It's not funny! What if we had unprotected sex or something else?" I said.

"Oh honey…we didn't have sex." Eric told me.

I frowned. "We didn't?"

He shook his head. "No, cause I would have remembered. Hot good sweaty sex that is mind-blowing, I would have remembered. Anything else, I don't remember…Pity though, I thought you were going to be better."

I gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Well, either we didn't have sex or you must have been that bad that I couldn't remember it."

"Oh my god, are you really that much of a pig?" I asked.

He frowned. "No, I'm honest."

I scoffed. "So you think that I'm bad in bed? Who the hell do you think you are, sex god of the year?"

Eric smiled. "Well, I've bee-"

"Listen here buddy. I can tell you that I do just fine in the bedroom. Perhaps the reason why you couldn't remember it is because maybe you suck. Perhaps you have such a small dick that it will make it possible to remember what sex you do have." I said.

Eric growled, getting out of the bed and standing up. My eyes take in the sight of him. Tall, ripped body, abs, broad shoulders and of course, the member in question. It was definitely not small.

Eric walked over to me and stood near me, his face inches away from mine. "Care to elaborate on that, woman? I take it by the look on your face you regret what you just said. Are you gonna tell me why you decided to attack my gracious plenty?"

I laughed. "Gracious Plenty? You named your dick? Oh this is so cute."

Eric growled. "It was a name given to me by other lovers and besides, it doesn't matter. Are you gonna rethink what you said to me?"

I scoffed. "Yeah right, and besides, you deserved it, telling me that I was no good in bed. Just exactly who do you think you are?"

Eric laughed. "Well I was just simply being honest. It's not my fault you decided to be haughty and snarky."

I gasped. "Oh so now I'm haughty and snarky. You don't know that first thing about me and yet you make judgements about me. How do you even know that I'm good in bed or not?"

"Then maybe we need experiment." He said

I scoffed. "Experiment pff—" I was then crushed to his chest as his mouth covered mine in a searing kiss that stole my breath. I struggled, trying to break free but he held his grip on me and I gave into the kiss

I moaned in his mouth and he tugged on the sheet that was covering me, making it fall to the floor. He broke the kiss and pulled away. I whimpered and opened my eyes but I then saw him staring at me. He blinked, looking at my body and breathed heavily. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him as he laid me back on the bed.

Eric cupped my breast and brushed his thumb across my nipple. I whimpered at the touch of his fingers. He brushed it again and this time the whimper came out almost pleadingly. He chuckled and gave in, his mouth covering my nipple. I could feel a slow rise of wetness and pressure coming out between my legs and I moaned. Eric smiled and put his hand between my legs.

"So wet for me, Lover." He whispered as he began to rub my swollen clit.

I gasped as I clung to Eric, digging my nails into his back. His fingers worked magic on me, flicking, rubbing and I threw back my head and arched into his hand. He continued to rub me with one hand while he kissed and held me. I began panting and whimpering with need, as he placed two fingers inside me and began to slide in and out.

"Please… Please!" I begged him.

He chuckled against my lips and then began kissing me all the way down to my wet opening. I gasped again as he pulled his fingers out and replace it with his mouth. The tip of his tongue worked fast, tight circles around my clit. My body shivered and Eric nipped and sucked my swollen bud.

I opened my eyes and I stared into his baby blue eyes, which were looking at me filled with lust. He then entered two fingers into me again and this pushed me over the edge, my orgasm bursting free.

"Oh god Eric!" I cried out as the pleasure continued inside me. As I came down from my pleasure wave, I heard Eric moving around. I looked at him and saw that he had a condom wrapper in his hand and was in the process of putting it on. He then threw the wrapper away and looked at me. With a nod of my head, he positioned himself over me and teased me with the tip of his cock.

"Please.." I begged.

"Please what Lover?" he asked.

"Fuck me." I whispered and he chuckled but obeyed.

He pushed himself into me, his lengthy member filling me up. I gasped at the size of him and shuddered at the feeling of being full. My vagina was being stretched to the limits and the feeling was memorizing.

He picked up the pace slightly making me and I quivered as the pleasure began to build again.

He pressed his forehead to mine and he gathered my moans with a kiss on my lips as other as he thrust into me and withdrew, again and again. I clung to him, wrapping my legs around his waist, attempting to get even more closer to him. My moans and his groans filled the room.

He continued to pound me until suddenly, my muscles clenched and my second orgasm erupted and I cried out. Eric's own release soon came after and he roared, "Sookie!"

He collapsed against me and the only sounds that filled the room. He laid beside me and laughed.

"Well damn woman, we must've not had sex last night cause I would have remembered."

I stared at him.

* * *

**So...well...please read and review...Love ya!**


End file.
